


Doesn't change what's in your blood

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saddest sound one can make is a laugh that tells of loves and lovers past, Leia knows this well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't change what's in your blood

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the killer's song "Be still"  
> this idea was inspired by the greatness of my friend Livingshitpost on tumblr  
> I own nothing

Your name is Leia Organa Kenobi but your father calls you princess. He is not your father by blood but that does not make him any less your father. You know what happened to your father by blood, a car crash on your birthday, the one you share with your twin brother Luke. When you were younger you used to try to make up for all the pain your father feels on that day with smiles and laughs. You understand he tries to stay strong but at night you can hear him sobbing; only last year did you know enough to go and comfort him.

Your mother died giving birth to Luke, who you're older than by 24 seconds. A 24 seconds that you use to taunt him, but you know that he blames himself in part for your mother's death and it hurts you that you can't do anything about his pain.

On your tenth birthday you father cries in front of you, telling you how much you look like your mother and how much Luke looks like your blood father. Sometimes you would wish that you both looked like your father to spare him the pain. For a long time you don't understand that it's a good sort of pain. When you're thirteen Luke wins the science fair and your father laughs a pained but happy laugh while he cries a little.

That's the same year you make class president and he laughs that same laugh and tells you how much you both are like your parents. You want to tell him that he's your father in all the ways that matter. On your 15th birthday you stay after school to work on a project with you friend Han before letting him give you a ride home in his sorry excuse for a car. You walk up the stairs and notice the house is far to silent. 

When you walk in you find your father curled up on the floor, his phone hurled all the way across the room. The phone is on speaker and you can hear loud and clear words that will be seared into your mind for the rest of your life; they tell you that your brother was hit by a car while biking home and that he's in the ICU. You don't think your father could take another heartbreak, let alone another on your birthday. You curl up around your father and cry your first true heart broken tears next to him.

Two weeks later Luke dies with you by his side, he never woke up. Both you and your father cry open ugly tears, it hurts so much and you briefly wonder if it ever hurts less. You turn 18 and your finally fitting into your mother's clothes, they're a bit big but you put them on. You're going to prom with Han Solo and as you look into the mirror and you see your brother's smile. You cry as you walk downstairs, your father tries to choke our a sentence but he just cries and hugs you.

Now you understand why he cried when he saw how much you looked like your mother, because you see Luke in every smile you make. Every piece of clothing you see Luke and hear him in every giggle. But now you laugh a laugh Luke never made, the sad one your father uses as you move to put on your makeup. You have an hour until Han pulls up in his old van and takes you on one of the best nights of your life.

You have your brother's laugh, your blood father's smile, your mother's brain, and your father's heart. Your name is Leia Organa Kenobi but your father still calls you princess.


End file.
